


A Burning Pile

by Five_oh



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Ranboo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Related, Dream Smp, Gen, Manipulation, Memory Loss, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_oh/pseuds/Five_oh
Summary: Sam wanted to meet up with Ranboo to talk about the prison incident.After Ranboo seeing the books that he signed, he realizes that he is not quite yet free from Dream's grasp.Drastic choices lead to leaving many questions to never be answered.Pieces to be picked up.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 361
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Bibliophobia

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ This story has dark themes that may not be suitable for some readers ⚠
> 
> -> Keep that in mind <-

__________________RANBOO_____________________

"Ranboo? Are you okay?"

"No- I-" His voice was breaking, he stared at the words that he had written. He had visited Dream. He had talked with Dream. He had helped Dream. A lump rose to his thought and he could start to feel tears well up in his eyes. He had betrayed everyone he cared about.

"Ranboo... Is there any way I can help?" Sam stared at him, he knew he meant well but he still was the prison gaurd. He couldn't leave these books with Sam. He couldn't let Sam find the books.

"Sam I- I'm sorry."

He ran.

__________________TUBBO_____________________

Tubbo woke to a knocking on his door. He rolled out of his warm paradise that was his bed onto the cold wooden floor, dreams of flower flower forests and dancing among the bees will have to wait. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was the middle of the night, who could be waking him up at this hour? It better not be Tommy wanting to do some crazy thing, he needed his sleep if he was going to help run this place. "Coming!" He pulled on a warm coat and fluffed up his har a bit, then shook it out. The jacket could never replace the comfort of his bed but it was something. This whole thing better be important.

He climbed down the ladder and opened the door. He was about to freak out and pull out his sword when he realized that it wasn't a creeper. Sam was standing there covered in snow, it seems like he had been out around Snowchester for a while, or at least in a snow biome. Wasn't he supposed to be guarding the prison, and Dream? Sam was obviously upset and jittery, even though his movements were sluggish. 

"Sam? Wh- what are you doing here?" He yawned. His bed was beckoning him to crawl back under the covers, but if it was Sam who was coming over to talk to him this was a matter he needed to attend to. Unfortunately. Why couldn't he have gone to an adult to help him anyways, it's not like a teen with nukes could be of much help. 

"Have you seen Ranboo? " His voice was stern and cold. Tubbo was a little taken aback, Ranboo? Why was he out looking for Ranboo this late at night? Had something happen, was he in trouble?

"No, has he done something?" 

Sam sighed. "I'm worried about him. Something is wrong but he refused to tell me what. I thought since you two were friends that he would have ran here, or at least you would know whats up with him."

"Ranboo hasn't told me anything really..." nothing that would be super concerning at least, "ran?"

"I confronted him about changing some of the waivers he signed during his first visit to the prison but he choked up and ran off. I tried going after him but he seemed to vanish out of thin air." He paused, as if his mind was chewing on his next words, "would you mind helping me look for him?"

"Did he teleport?!" 

"I don't think so. Besides, even if he did it would have been an enderpearl. Now are you gonna help or not?"

"I'll help! Ranboo is my friend, I don't leave friends behind."

Tubbo went to his chest and put on some shoes, "I'll start now, we don't want him wandering out in the snow for too long," closing the door behind him Tubbo tapped his shoes on the rest of the way. The soft glow of the lanterns on the snow covered Sam made him look like something out of this world, snow usually had that effect on many things. "Besides, you have to go keep the prison secure." 

"Okay just, stay safe." Sam walked back. Tubbo took a deep breath, it was cold and sharp but it helped him to wake up, Ranboo needed him, and he was going to be there. He wasn't going to make the same mistake of leaving a friend when they needed him the most. He didn't want to be that kind of person.

Where to start? Tubbo walked past the many berry bushes that Ranboo had planted and headed in that direction. why? He wasn't quite sure but it was a direction to start in. The crunch of snow beneath is feet disturbed the silence of the night, strangely no mobs were about. Tubbo drew out his sword, looking over his shoulder every few steps. Zombies and skeletons usually plauged the dark areas, strangely the lack of them made the hairs on Tubbo's neck stand on end.

"RANBOO!" 

That was the most logical thing to do in this situation, right? Call out? 

"RANBOO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Crunch, crunch, crunch. Tubbo walked for hours in the snow, the moon lighting up everything enough to not crash into things. It would be a very peaceful night if it wasn't for the missing friend. Tubbo was starting to loose hope when he saw a golden gleam from the sunrise hit something. His heart lifted up as he walked closer, seeing the tall friend sitting in front of a pit of fire.

"Ranboo! Where the hell have you been?"

Ranboo quicky stood up and faced Tubbo, his feet catching themselves and he fell.

"Ranboo!" Tubbo ran to help the enderboy up, "are you alright?"

"You... know who I am?" Ranboo stared quizzically up, their eyes meeting. "Ranboo?"

"Yeah that's- that's your name." Tubbo chuckled, "come on, Sam is worried about you. We should go tell him that you're alive and then we can work out the who-"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

He froze in spot crouched next to Ranboo, who had now sat criss-crossed next to him. Ranboo had memory problems, that wasn't a secret, but was it bad enough for him to forget his own name? No, that can't be the case. Can it?

"R- ranboo, it's Tubbo! We're friends!"

"We are? Sorry, I- my mind is blank. I woke up next to this fire a few minutes ago. I think they're books of some sort, why they are on fire I can't tell you that." Ranboo pulled out a book that was obviously not on fire. "This one seems to be the sole survivor, but it doesn't have anything but the 'DO NOT READ' on the cover and a little smiley face on the first page."

A lead pit dropped into Tubbo's stomach. 

"A- a smile?"

"Yeah! Does that mean anything?" Ranboo leaned closer to Tubbo, who was also sitting down on the ground now. He reached for the book to see for himself. Ranboo handed it over and he flipped through the pages, the only thing was the smiley. this whole thing was because of Dream. Dream was somehow manipulating Ranboo, making him forget or something. 

"We should talk to Sam." Tubbo was about to stand up but Ranboo pulled him back down.

"Please just, tell me a bit about who I am before we go. I- I hate not knowing things. My head is so quiet because there is nothing that I could even to begin to think about. Like, who are my parens? Where do I live? Who are my other friends? What do I like to do? Just something that I can hold on to while we work this out."

It shouldn't have been a shock that Ranboo wanted to know about himself, the thought of loosing everything that made you yourself was a terrifying thought. He was right, he was rushing to get everything fixed before helping. 

"How about we walk to my house and I can tell you things on the way there."

"Okay."

So they started the long journey home.


	2. Kenophobia

________________RANBOO_____________________

"So, where do you want me to start?" 

"Uh..." where to even begin, so many questions were flooding his head yet none were becoming clear enough to ask, "Do you know more about my book?"

"Yeah, even before you lost all your memories, you had problems with it. You kept journals to help you remember important details."

"Do you think thats what I was burning? The leftover journals- I mean-"

"Maybe..." Tubbo looked up at Ranboo with furrowed eyebrows, "but why would you want to get rid of them?"

Cold snowflakes fell onto Ranboo's cheeks, the snow a warm gold reflecting the sunrise. The air danced with lightly fallen flakes. He took a deep breath in, the cold sharp in his lungs. Maybe he doesn't want to remember, whatever they were it was enough to destroy the only things that would be helpful in this situation. Is it possible to cause yourself to loose memories? 

"Tubbo, was I- was I a bad person?" that was his worst fear right now, being a bad person and not even knowing it. Making people suffer without remembering any of it.

"WHAT! No!" Tubbo stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing Ranboo's arm. "You were a bit odd, yeah, but you wouldn't hurt a fly if given the chance."

Ranboo sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Ranboo, you sure you don't remember anything at all?"

"Yeah, it's all blank up here." He tapped the side of his head and chuckled. It was nice talking to someone who can explain even a little bit of what is going on. It was calming.

"You you don't even remember Dream?" Tubbo asked. "I would give anything to have that."

"What do you mean? Dream?"

Tubbo explained about who Dream was, what he had done to the people on the server. The tone in his voice cracked and choked, there must have been some bad memories that he had with this man Dream. It scared Ranboo that someone could be that cruel. It was good that they were able to put him in prison, but with his power Ranboo suspected that it was only a matter of time before something happened. 

They reached a small village in the snow, it sure was a nice place. "This is where you live? Do I live here too?"

"I offered, but you said you had a house somewhere else."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No, you were pretty secretive about where it was, you just said snow biome. You seemed happy living there so I didn't push it."

Nice, a home where he wouldn't be able to remember where it was. All his stuff would be there, he probably had stuff if he had a home. Maybe a few pets as well, though it would be hard to call them by name now.

"We need to head to the prison, Sam will be there and we can work it out from there." Tubbo made his way to a strange tunnel, the floor covered in a strange sand-like substance. 

Ranboo churned, the prison sounded horrifying, especially with Dream there he would think that everyone would want to stay as far away as possible from it. "Is it possible to have him meet us... somewhere else?" He cringed at himself, he sounded obviously scared.

"Sure. I think it would be no problem to have him meet us at the community house." Tubbo passed a pair of boots to Ranboo, "you'll need these if you wanna use the tunnel. Soulspeed shoes."

"Oh, uh... okay."

________________TECHNOBLADE_____________________

The gross vines were getting everywhere, someone really needed to clean up. They were even on the path. Technoblade tisked as he moved under and over, making his way through the prime path. He was looking for someone, anyone. Ranboo had promised to go find another woodland mansion to go loot, and he was the one with the map. 

"Where is that guy?"

Techno made his way down to the community house, it was nicely rebuilt. It was good that someone also thought that it was an eyesore to have an exploded building at the center of it all, though that was a bit of a hypocritical thought. He opened the door, not expecting to see what he saw. 

Ranboo and Tubbo were sitting on the floor making friendship bracelets out of dyed string.

"Heh?" 

Tubbo looked up in horror as Ranboo yelped and flinched. What the heck was Ranboo doing with Tubbo making bracelets when they were supposed to be burning down homes in self defense right now? 

"Te- TecHnObLadE hI!" 

Ranboo leaned in and whispered to Tubbo, though it wasn't quiet enough. "Tubbo who is he?"

"Ranboo, it's me. Technoblade? Bruh I let you live in my backyard almost rent free." This was weird, he had memory problems, sure, but he hasn't ever forgotten someone before. At least, Techno didn't think so. The kid was full of secrets, that's what you get when you're the main character.

"TECHNO! Techno, buddy. Hey," Tubbo stood up and placed an awkward hand on Techno's shoulder. The height difference made it even more uncomfortable to experience, "It seems that Ranboo has a big case of 'forget everything'-itus."

Techno pushed the small hand off his shoulder. Forget every- If what Tubbo was telling him was true then Ranboo was basically a newborn child who can talk and do things himself. I mean, having a blank slate would be nice, not having to worry about past mistakes and all that. With everything that Ranboo had told him with the whole blowing up the community house and hiding the disk for Dream, although he didn't think was that big of a deal, it would make sense that Ranboo would want to start over.

"Ranboo, you're not just doing this whole thing so you can get a new start... right?"

"What do you mena? Did I do something bad to you?" Ranboo made his way to Techno. "I'm sorry if I did something I can repa-"

"No, you're okay. Just..." He sighed, "what now?"

One of the few who treated him like an actual person and not just a tool no longer remembers him. This was a sick joke. A sick, sick joke. Ranboo looked like a mess, his hair everywhere and mud all over his suit. His tie was barley holding onto his neck and his crown was lopsided.

"Well we're waiting for Sam." 

"Wait why are you waiting for Sam?"

"Well, he was the one who went to me looking for Ranboo, he said he was worried or something so I told him I would go look while he continued to guard the prison!"

The door opened behind Techno. "Hello Technoblade. What are you doing here?"


	3. Carcerophobia

____________TUBBO____________

Techo was standing there, towering over him. Playing it cool was not working because Tubbo was obviously freaked out with this whole situation. With the addition of Sam being there this was going to be surely eventful. 

"I was looking for Ranboo, but it seems our plans are going to be put on hold."

"Yeah. I need to talk to Ranboo. Alone."

"Sam he-" Sam cut Tubbo off before he could get the rest out.

"Now." Sam's voice was stern and cold, he wasn't about to go picking a fight with him. 

"Tubbo?" Ranboo's voice was weak. He was folding in on himself, trembling. Sam's looming presence casted a shadow, and Tubbo could do nothing but hope that everything will be okay.

"Ranboo, it's fine. I'll be outside." 

Tubbo broke away from Ranboo's pleading looks and made his way outside with Techno. It was misty and smelled like salt and dead fish, the sun shining overhead making things warm. It was just him and Techno, standing there. The man who blew up his country, his home, and had no repercussions for it. 

"So..."

"sO..." Tubbo teetered on his feet.

"Ranboo doesn't remember... anything? Also, why is Sam involved, I thought he was guarding the prison and stuff."

"Uh, I'm not sure. I just know something happened with the prison and Ranboo that made Sam worried."

"Oh... That's not a good sign."

____________RANBOO____________

"Ranboo. I'm gonna need those books back."

Books? Like what he woke up to? The books that were burning? If he was burning this guy's books, and this guy was in charge of the prison... that was bad. Maybe he should play it cool, like he doesn't know what books he was talking about. I mean, that's technically the truth. But that might make him even more frustrated with him and he could be pressured to do something he doesn't want to do. 

This man Sam was glaring through the messy green hair and over the gas mask he had on, surprisingly his voice rang out clear through it. "Ranboo, I want to know what the hell is going on with you. You visit the prison but have no memory of doing such a thing. You edit the waivers. You STEAL the waivers and then just run off into the woods!"

"I- I visited the prison?" Why would he ever visit someone that committed such horrific crimes that Tubbo had explained to him. He could feel every part of his body as if it were being pricked by hundreds of tiny needles. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. 

"Yes..." Sam seemed to catch himself, he shifted making him seem less like a stone figure and more like just... a guy. "Ranboo those books are important evidence to figure out what is going on. I won't force you to tell me anything if even you can't remember."

"This is the only book I have on me." Ranboo reached into his coat and pulled out the worn DO NOT READ book out. He held onto it tightly, feeling some of the pages trying to break free from the spine. "It's the only book left."

Sam took the book. "Only one left?" He raised an eyebrow and looked down at it.

"I- I have no memories Sam. They're all gone. Tubbo filled me in on some things on the way here, but I don't know about anything you are talking about." Sam was staring at the now open book. Ranboo choked down the fear and continued, "I did however wake up next to a burning pile of things, most of what I could make out seemed to be burning books. I- I don't know WHY I decided to burn them I just... did. I'm sorry."

Sam sighed and but the book into his pockets, assumingely he was going to keep it because it was the only thing left as evidence. It was understandable, at least in Ranboo's opinion. It didn't have anything he could use anyways, might as well let someone who could do something with it keep it. "This is more than I want to deal with Ranboo. Let's just- give this time. I'll leave you with Techno and Tubbo for now. If you start to remember anything please tell me. I'll be off now."

"Okay."

When the door closed behind Sam, Ranboo backed to the wall and slid down. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just do a silly little thing like remember? He started choking out tears, breathing was becoming harder and harder. His hands started to go numb and his vision went static, like a projection on a failing TV. What is the point of existing if you can't even remember your existence? 

He had nothing, noting at all. Just scraps that were thrown to him by the things that Tubbo had told him, which weren't even as reliable as he was hoping for. Everyone has their own thoughts but him. 

Maybe he deserved to be put in the prison for everyone's safety. The destruction that he could have caused and not even remember. Why would he visit Dream? Why why why why why wh-

"Ranboo?"


	4. Dementophobia

_________________PHIL______________________

"So, his memory has gotten to the point where he can't remember anything?"

"Yeah..." 

They were all gathered around Tubbo's fireplace, it crackling and dancing on the logs. Tubbo and Techno had filled in Phil on what was going on, which was a lot to take in. This whole situation on top of the whole egg thing was just... too much. Too much was going on and it was causing things to happen that Phil never thought would happen. For example, he never thought that he would see Technoblade work with someone who keeps organizing governments, though his silence spoke for itself.

"Shit that's... bad."

Ranboo was asleep on a cot nearby, his crown on the floor next to him with Techno's cape draped over him. Phil had walked into the community house to see him huddled on the floor crying and breathing heavy, gripping himself so tight he wouldn't be surprising if bruises formed. He was only able to tell Phil that Tubbo and Techno were outside before completely shutting down, clinging onto Phil as he moved in closer. 

He called out for the others. Tubbo was pissed when he saw the state Ranboo was in and wanted to go chew out Sam, but was convinced otherwise. It wasn't smart to go make Sam mad. Ranboo eventually fell asleep clutching onto Phill's coat. Carrying him back to Tubbo's place was the best option for them, especially when going through the nether was such a risk with someone unconscious.

"I think its Dream's fault." Tubbo blurted out.

"Why would you think that?" 

"Ranboo showed me one of his memory journals, the only one that wasn't burned up, and all it had in was one of Dream's little smiley faces. Some of the pages also showed signs of having something, but I don't think Ranboo noticed."

"Could you make out anything, words or something like that?"

"It was just smudges, like a lot of the pages looked to be erased."

"So, what you're trying to say is Dream SOMEHOW broke out of the prison, found Ranboo, burned the books and erased the rest, left proof he was there, and went back into the prison... all without Sam noticing. Yeah, totally possible."

"Hey, it's the only thing I could think of."

The wind banged against the windows, it was starting to get dark out. Even with the warm fire Phil could still see his breath. He could feel his eyelids get heavy, but he couldn't sleep just yet. Unfortunately there were things to figure out. None of them were detectives, this was going to take a lot of effort and time to figure out. Things that they didn't have at the moment.

"He looks so peaceful." Ranboo was cuddled up now, his head buried into the fur of the cloak. His chest slowly rising and falling. 

"I'm glad. After the state I found him in its good that he has a moment of quiet."

"Yeah..." Tubbo was staring at the floor. "Phill, what if Ranboo did something bad?"

That was entirely a possibility, Ranboo was unpredictable quite often. He wasn't a bad person, but with all the strange things that happened before this whole thing it wouldn't be too much of a shock if he had some secrets. Seeing the room that he called the 'Calm room' along with his whole sleepwalking thing it would be totally possible that he had some dark secrets.

"I'm not sure, none of us can be sure." Phill pulled out some jerky and bit on it, "We just have to take things as we go. If he has done some bad things I'm sure that, at least right now, he would be willing to make things right with whatever he did."

The beef jerky was salty and flavorful, paired nicely with the smell of the smokey wood. He silently passed some to Tubbo, who took a bite out of it. Phil was about to offer Techno some but he had already pulled out some golden carrots and were munching on them.

"What now?"

_________________⍀⏃⋏⏚⍜⍜______________________

It was quiet and dark but cozy like a warm blanket. Ranboo could smell fresh baked goods coming from somewhere in the void.

"Hello?"

Ranboo whipped around to see... nothing. No one was there. What was the last thing he remembered? He remembered the hard ground of the community house. The hard time breathing. The overwhelming sense of guilt that came out of nowhere. He remembered a stranger's voice calling for others. His head started to get fuzzy and numb and he... fell asleep.

"Hello!"

Ranboo screamed, not his proudest moment.

"Where are you? Where am I?"

"I'm nowhere," the voice moved around, "and everywhere."

"I'm dreaming. This is a dream. I'm asleep right now."

"Well you are right about it being dream!"

Behind him, Ranboo turned and locked eyes with this creature with a big smiley mask. This... was Dream, the man Tubbo had warned him about. The man who was in the prison. He laid in the air, lounging like a king on a throne. The void was getting heavier, now more like being stuffed into a bag of cotton.

"Why are you here!"

"Because you want me to be here." He tilted his head, causing his whole body to turn so he was hanging upside-down.

"No- no I didn't!"

"How can you remember? You don't even know what you are!" He floated in closer. "Who are your friends Ranboo? What are their names? Who do you trust? Who are your enemies?"

"Shut up!"

"It's YOUR dream anyways, you want me here. You NEED me here."

"No! I want you gone! I need to wake up."

"You don't mean that." He chuckled. "I'm here to help!"

No, he wasn't going to listen to this anymore. It was lies, all lies.

"Don't you want your memories Ranboo?" He looked at the strange man, his feet now on the floor and hands in pockets. His head tilted to one side as if he was a curious dog seeing something interesting. From out of his pocket he pulled out a leather journal. 'DO NOT READ' burned into the flesh of the cover. "You just have to want them."

"O- of course I want them back! Why wouldn't I?"

Should he really be trusting this? The man called Dream seemed more like a demon than anything else, if he were to get his memories back he could be making a deal with a demon of some sorts. That wouldn't be good.

"Then take them." Dream held out the book, Ranboo's memories. He took a step closer to Ranboo, lazily trying to hand it to him. 

Ranboo reached out his hand, it was worth the risk. Right? Before he could grab the book, his hand stopped, like someone was holding onto his wrist. He pushed and pushed against it but it was no use. No matter how much force he used he could not move any further. He was frozen, the book just out of reach...

"Ranboo wake up! Phil made pancakes."


	5. Oneirophobia

___________________RANBOO_______________________

"Thanks for the pancakes..." They were warm and fluffy and melted in your mouth. This Phil man was an interesting guy, but not a bad one. He was warm, just like the pancakes. His attire was a little strange and gave Ranboo old mentor vibes. Old scarred hands that were both rough and delicate. "They're really good."

"Thank you! I usually don't cook things like this but decided that I would make an exception today."

Techno had left sometime in the middle of the night Tubbo had told him, probably wanting to sleep in his own house.

"So, how do I know Techno?"

"After L'Manburg blew up I offered you a place to stay. Since I was basically living with him you kind of moved in to his backyard. He may not show it but he's pretty fond of you, even though not fully trusting."

"I mean, after hearing about myself, I would be suspicious of myself too."

For all Ranboo knew, he could have been a horrible person who did a lot of bad things and the only reason why they are nice to him is because they see this as a chance to make sure he no longer does anything bad. I mean, why else would Dream be in his... dream if not for the fact that he was in cahoots with the guy.

"Wh- what does Dream look like?"

The sound of silverware clinking against plates stopped as both Phil and Tubbo looked at him. Ranboo had a feeling that he messed up by asking that.

"Why do you want to know." Phil's voice cut Ranboo deep... for some reason. It hurt to hear. "Do you think you remember him?"

"I... had a dream last night and he was in it... I think." They were just staring at him, it made Ranboo's skin crawl. He wanted to run. He wanted to make sure they would never look at him again. "He wore this strange battered mask and a weird green hoodie thing with strange equipment over it. I think he was blonde? He was just floating there... menacingly in the air for most of it."

"That sounds like Dream." Phil had put his things down onto the table. "Maybe while you were in your unconscious state it let you remember something."

"But why Dream!" Tubbo had leaned over the table a little bit to face Phill, who was on the opposite side before turning to Ranboo. "Did he tell you anything?!?"

Ranboo needed to choose what he said very carefully. If he were to outright tell them that Dream was trying to make a deal with him or something they will become extremely suspicious of him. These people were nice and his friends and he didn't want to loose them. Gripping on to them as hard as he could because they were the only way he could have some of his past life back.

"He... had one of my books, the memory one that looked like the one Sam took. He tried to give it to me but it felt like someone was trying to stop me. I couldn't breathe and overall it was just not a good time."

"That certainly is... concerning."

"What do we do now Phil?"

___________________TECHNOBLADE_______________________

There was a loud banging on his door that woke him up. Who could be so bold as to wake him from his slumber? Putting on his glasses and spare cloak, he had left his back at Tubbo's place because Ranboo had such a grip on it, and headed down the ladder to see who it was.

"AH! Hello Techno! Buddy-ole-pal! I- I came here because I heard from the grapevine that Ranboo was living here. Saw his house, wonderful shack, really love what he has done with the place, and I was just wondering if you know where he could be, cause I looked though his whole house and he doesn't seem to be there and I would like to check in on him."

"Tommy... what?"

"Ranboo. You know where is?"

"Tommy? Why are you looking for Ranboo?"

"That's none of your foking business mate."

This was not good. Anything involved with Tommy usually ends up to be not good. With Ranboo not remembering anything it could be pretty bad if Tommy got to him. Convince him to form another government or something. He was already pushing it by letting Tubbo stay with Ranboo, but Phil was there so it should be okay. Did he care about Ranboo? Maybe. Whatever it was he didn't want Tommy going around messing things up and creating another problem that he would eventually have to clean up.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you. You betrayed me, remember?"

Techno tried to close the door to block Tommy from speaking nonsense again, but he put his foot in the door and pushed it open again. His face was more stern and cold.

"Techno I- I just wanna check something. If you haven't seen him that means... my suspicions are correct. If you have then... something bad is going on and I need to figure out what."

"What do you mean?"

"Techno... I want to put aside what happened, just for a bit, and us work together. I can't explain what I found but I can show you. I just, want someone to help me with this."

No. Last time Tommy had been his partner he ended up being betrayed. It was going to be like that again and again. Why would Tommy think that he would ever work with him again after what happened. 

"Why not just get Tubbo?"

"I don't wanna drag him into this. I want him to have a break after the whole... dearly loosing his last life."

"Anyone else but me." Techno closed the door fully this time and headed back up to his bed. He did not want to get involved with Tommy, no matter what it was.

"TEEEECHNOOOOOOOOOO PLEAAAAAAASE!" He was screaming from outside his door. 

Okay, Tommy wasn't getting it. Techno pulled out the Orphan Obliterator and walked out of his house with the door Tommy wasn't near and made his way down the stairs and next to Tommy.

"Leave. Now. Or I take your last life." He pointed the weapon at the child.

"Just, let me show you! You don't have to work with me I just... need someone else who knows Ranboo more to see what I saw! It's really fucked up and I just... need someone else to help back me up when I try to tell the others! I'll even pay you back!"

"Pay?"

"I- I got a few netherite bricks. You can have them all, it's four. Please just... let me show you."

"Throw in leaving me alone for at least a month and you got a deal."

"Fine!"


	6. Pyrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stimboo ^v^

______________RANBOO_________________

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranboo had picked up a grass block... with his bare hands. That's not supposed to happen right? It was impossible but here he was, the damp grass cold in his hands. It was squishy but not a bad feeling.

"What happened?!" Tubbo came rushing over.

Ranboo handed he grass block to Tubbo, "this is not supposed to happen right?!"

Tubbo picked up the grass block and started laughing. Apparently doing improbable things was funny to him.

"Ranboo, You're part enderman! You got silk touch hands." He handed the grass block back. "Funny how you were startled after using that to startle basically everyone else."

"I'm part enderman?" That would explain why he was able to pick up grass blocks... and place them down. When the grass block hit the floor he felt a little buzz in his head, filling him with a warm calm feeling. He bounced with excitement, this was amazing! The energy that he got from it was almost too much to handle he did a little head dance to get it out. 

"Yeah you go ender boy." Tubbo chuckled. Ranboo probably looked like an excited puppy to him, but he didn't mind. If he was an excited ender-puppy so be it.

Ranboo walked over to another grass block and picked it up, taking it and moving it a few blocks away. The warm fuzzies appeared again, Ranboo couldn't help but to smile and slightly dance around the block. This could get addicting.

He did it again and again, Tubbo following him around while he did it. Ranboo could walk around for hours doing this, he might as well! He was wearing Techno's cape which he had left... for some reason. It was warm and protective, the cold unable to penetrate it. The crimson fabric nearly touching the snow.

"Ranboo..." 

"Yeah?"

"What if you forgot on purpose?"

Ranboo stopped with the picking up blocks. Forget on purpose? Why would he do that, not to mention how would he? Can people forget things on a whim? Tubbo no longer was smiling, waiting for an answer. How could he answer it? He had no memories, this was clear. Was it possible? Maybe. How could he answer Tubbo's question?

"How would I even do that?"

"I'm not sure... maybe your memories became so dependent on the memory books they connected in a way that when you burnt them it caused you to forget everything."

"That... actually sounds possible." Ranboo placed the grass block down and sat on it, the buzzy feeling barley there this time.

If memories were dependent on the memory books, it would make sense that if he burned them he would forget everything. Though at the same time it makes no sense. Physical objects shouldn't cause issues with mental things, especially memories. This whole thing made his head hurt to think about. 

"Hey, don't stress about it. We don't know and we probably won't ever so why stress." Tubbo placed a hand on Ranboo's shoulder. "Let's go back inside and work on those bracelets we started."

______________PHIL_________________

"Phil... does anything set you off with Ranboo?"

Techno was brewing potions and organizing chests while Phil sat on the floor chatting with him. Techno was preparing for something, he had been in this state before drastic things happened. He was moving things in and out of chests, asking Phil to hold on to certain things then asking them for them back. Little bits and bobs of blaze rods and iron. It was hard to tell Techno's emotions just by facial expressions, he was always so stern and cold on the outside. Phil knew better than to believe that it was the same on the inside, Techno cared about people he trusts. Unfortunately that was a very short list. 

"No, I mean there is the whole memory thing but he seems to be the same as when he was before." Techno was brewing together potions, making things that had never been made before. The colours swirling together, dancing a waltz of effects. "Techno, have you learned something?"

Techno stopped dead in his tracks. "Yes. Tommy came to me asking if I knew where Ranboo was. After some negotiations he took me to a place in the middle of nowhere and showed me... something."

Techno had threatened Tommy, got it.

"Something? Very specific of you Techno."

"Look, I don't know if you would enjoy being dragged into this whole thing. You already have to deal with... whatever you do." Techno waved the remark off and continued with his strange behavior. He was defiantly preparing to do something, fight? Why would he be preparing to fight in this situation? Something was very wrong and Phil needed to know what, he couldn't let Techno handle it alone. 

He was avoiding telling Phil something and it was plainly obvious. "Techno, the only thing I'm working on is the anarchist thing with you. If you can deal with that and the other thing so can I."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Then take me to where Tommy took you."


	7. Erythrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I have a longer one planned  
> ;-;  
> I've crawled out of the hell that is a depression pit to write more

______________RANBOO_________________

"This whole thing feels like De Ja Vu. I know these places but from where?" 

Tubbo was taking Ranboo on a tour of the main town area, giving him the history of what happened. There were red vines everywhere, covering everything. It was precarious to maneuver over them. Looking at them made his head throb, the red was almost too much to look at. Why where they here? 

"This is your ice cream shop!" Tubbo ran up to a building, it didn't look much like an ice cream shop to Ranboo but sure. The red bricks and class windows made it look more like an old diner of sorts, or maybe an information hall. "It didn't last long before we had the whole L'Manburg situation and you moved away, so it just kind of sits here now."

"Covered in whatever these red vines are."

"Yeah, they're mean. Don't touch them." Tubbo walked back down from the shop, hipping over vines as he went. He must have had some bad experience with them... mean?

"Wait how can a weed be mean?"

Tubbo stopped, letting Ranboo catch up. He motioned for him to bend down and come closer. "They're from an EGG. The egg is mean and a bully."

Then he just... walked off. This was even more confusing than when he first 'woke up' next to the pile of flaming books. An egg that bullies people, what next? He was really wishing he had some sort of way to understand what was going on with this place.

"Hello Tubbo and Ranboo! Lovely day today isn't it!" A strange tall man shrouded in a dark cloak of sorts approached them, large horns bulling up the hood to reveal two glowing white eyes and the same glow of a smile. "What are you two doing today?"

Ranboo leaned over to Tubbo, "do I know this guy?"

"Ranboo, this is BadBoyHalo."

"We have met, you don't need to introduce us." BBH put a friendly hand on Ranboo's shoulder, "but I don't remember if I have told you about the Eggpire! Mind if I take some of your time?"

What the heck was this man talking about? If the Eggpire was about the egg that Tubbo was just talking about he wants no part of it. BBH's smile faded, he must have noticed how confused Ranboo was.

"Ah, sorry BBH, Ranboo kind of has amnesia. I'm working on maybe jumpstarting it, so maybe a bit later."

BBH's face lightened up, "the Egg can help with that! It knows all."

Tubbo was pulling at Ranboo's arm. "No thanks."

"Sorry!" Ranboo stuttered out as Tubbo dragged him away. What a strange interaction.

______________TECHNOBLADE_________________

"So it's agreed that we can't risk anyone listening in and learning, at least not right now."

Techno stood in front of Phil and Tommy. They were in his basement, the villagers humming and hawing. It was annoying that Tommy was there, but he would have thrown a fit if they excluded him from the discussion. He couldn't believe he was letting Tommy inside his house. Pushing away all the feelings of hatred and hurt towards the kid only to try to help one of the few people he could consider a friend.

"Agreed." Tommy wasn't his usual self, cold and distant. He was fidgety, shifting his weight over and over, it almost made Techno feel bad for him. He shouldn't have been the one to find it, it should have been someone else.

"What do we do now? I mean we have dealt with this kind of situation before, but not at the same time. We don't know the issues that could happen if we told Ranboo."

"Maybe it's better if we just pretend nothing happened." 

"He will find out eventually Techno. If we hide it he will only hate us for not telling him. He's scared with no memories of what happened, it's only right that we help him understand."

The wind picked up, slamming open and closed the shutters on the house as if the universe was mad that they were even meeting. It sounded like howls of a thousand wolves above them.

"Whatever we do, we have to tread carefully. We don't wanna break him."


	8. Athazagoraphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOO CHOO  
> All aboard the pain train!

______________KARL_________________

The air still smelled of gunpowder and sulfur, the crater that was L'Manburg was slowly filling with the strange egg stuff. Had it followed him here or was it just always around? Either way he needed to keep the ones he cared about safe. Every end that he saw was strange and honestly scary. 

Karl stood there, right on the edge of the hole. If he fell he would be dead, but that didn't scare him. People die all the time around here, it was just the nature of things. Besides, if he fell he would wake up in bed, right next to his loves.

Through his travels through time he had learned that you have to hold on to those you care about because they could be gone any minute. They could slip through your hands like sand that you try desperately to grip on to, only causing it to drain faster. Eventually they're there on the floor in a pile, grains still stuck in between fingers and under nails. The memories becoming painful and rough. Eventually they leave and you are left with empty hands.

Karl was determined to turn that sand into glass. Even if it meant burning everything he owned to create the fire for it. To him it was worth the world. While he slips further into losing himself the more he so wants to make sure that they are safe. Even if the world goes to shit, he wants to be there with them.

Suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye, Tubbo and Ranboo walking on the Prime path. Tubbo excitingly bouncing ahead, it seems like he was doing most of the talking. It was good to see people about enjoying this nice day, even though the weird bloodvines were everywhere it doesn't mean people should stop enjoying the weather.

No wait, that can't be right.

Karl knew that there were going to be things that changed because of his travels, but this was wrong. Taking a step back from the ledge he took one last look before making his way back to his library. He went from a leisurely walk to a sprint. Was he wrong? Had he not changed the past enough? They were all going to suffer a horrible fate just like the many ones he has seen. 

The door swung open and Karl flung himself into the library, tripping on himself and falling face first onto the floor his hands unable to catch up. He felt his nose crack and start to drip. It hurt but he couldn't be swayed from the task at hand. Gathering himself he went through all his chests, pulling each and every book out. Tearing through the pages he looked for an answer. Ranboo shouldn't have been there with Tubbo, it wasn't supposed to happen. At least, he was fairly sure that it was impossible. His vision had gone staticky from the pain and panic that was flooding his head but he had to continue.

"I have to have an explanation here somewhere. Please let it be here." Karl opened up the last chest and dug through it, flinging books and papers all over the floor. "Please."

The book he needed was gone. Karl stared desperately at the mess he had made, hope had drained from him. He had worked so hard to make everything better, protect the ones he loved. It was useless. He didn't change a thing. They were sill going to be met with that horrible fate he had seen what felt like forever ago.

He sat there, crying on the floor for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't tell anyone, what would they say?

Everyone would hate him.

______________RANBOO_________________

Tubbo had left to go talk with Tommy, which was fine. It allowed him some time to mull over his thoughts. He pulled out a freshly made notebook and scrawled on the cover 'WHAT I REMEMBER'. things no longer felt completely blank for him, bursts of words and thoughts had been flashing in and out all day for him. wat they were exactly, Ranboo didn't know. Seeing them clearly was tough, like looking through clouded glass.

Ranboo sat down in a random spot under a tree somewhere near the community house, but not too close, and opened to the fresh first page. 

What I remember:

-Dream considered me a friend.

He stared at the dot that had finished the sentence, the ink still wet. Was it entirely true, probably not. The dream he had was so real though, as if it had actually happened, like his subconscious was trying to tell him something. He moved the pen away from the paper and then back again, continuously going back and forth think of what else to add. What else could he remember? Maybe he should write down things that he was told by Tubbo, just so he could have them if needed.

-Dream is bad

-My name is Ranboo

He chuckled to himself, it was funny how he thought about Dream before thinking to write his own name. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds chirping, he could hear a sheep baaing in the distance. The smell of damp grass after rain lingered in the air. It was nice. He opened his eyes to write some more down but came face to face with things that he did not remember writing.

⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⟟⎅ ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⏁⍜ ⊬⍜⎍⍀⌇⟒⌰⎎. ⊬⍜⎍ ⍙⏃⋏⏁⟒⎅ ⏁⊑⟟⌇. ⊬⍜⎍ ⋏⟒⟒⎅⟒⎅ ⏁⊑⟟⌇. ⏁⏃☍⟒ ⟟⏁ ⏃⋏⎅ ⏚⟒ ☌⍀⏃⏁⟒⎎⎍⌰. ⟒⋏⟊⍜⊬ ⟟⏁.   
(Translation: You did this to yourself. You wanted this. You needed this. Take it and be grateful. Enjoy it.)

Ranboo could feel his hands tremble, who the heck wrote this? He did this to himself? No, he would have never. Why would he want to forget about the nice people like Tubbo and Phil? What terrible act had he done to make him want to start over with memories? Maybe if he wrote his questions the book will answer him.

'Why'

Ranboo closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Maybe he could get some answers finally. There were faint footsteps aproaching, sounding like they were coming for him. Ranboo turned around and saw a strangely dressed man in a multicolored hoodie-coat thing. His nose was red and the edges of his sleeves were covered in streaks of blood. He looked like he had been... crying. He was a mess.

"Ranboo..." The strange guy slid down the tree, sitting next to Ranboo. "What would you do if you could stop something bad from happening? How far would you go?"

"What?"

"If you could stop something horrible... what would be the breaking point where you would let it happen?" She man looked Ranboo lifelessly. What was this coming from all of a sudden, had he known this man before the memory loss?

"Uh... I'm not sure." Ranboo closed the book he was writing in. "Murder maybe, it would depend on who though. If it was a bad person sure, but a friend?"

"Okay..." The man took in a deep breath and sighed. He seemed relaxed but Ranboo could see him grasping on the edges of his jacket. The broken smile on his face was an open book of conflict. Ranboo wanted to do something to help him, calm him down even though he didn't know a single thing about him. Empathy. Ranboo could feel the same pain that he had been dealing with this whole time.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"It's fine. I just needed to breathe." He took a shuttered breath. "It's nothing I can control. You have to go with the flow of the universe and sometimes the universe chooses to kick you in the balls."

______________DREAM_________________

"Hello Dream." Phil had come to visit him! How exciting! This was a wonderful opportunity that he couldn't pass up, pushing aside the reluctant behavior was needed to get the information he wanted out of Phil.

"Hello." Dream leaned up against the lectern smugly, this was wonderful. Phil, the man who helped him blow up L'Manburg. They must have punished him, though not as harshly as he had. "What punishment did you get for helping- actually I'm shocked you were even let into the prison in the first place!"

"I'm not here to talk about that Dream." Phil, cold and stern. Pitty they didn't have as much fun together. "I wanted to know if you were the one who caused Ranboo to loose his memory."

"Is that why he stopped visiting me?" Something was going on with Ranboo, how interesting.

"Look just answer me. Did you or did you not cause Ranboo to forget everything."

"He forgot... everything? Jeez, he can't catch a break can he." Dream chuckled to himself. The silhouette of Phil cast from the lava behind him didn't make him any more intimidating. He had heard Ranboo tried to visit him a while ago but was denied. He wasn't behind anything, at least not anything that Phil is asking about.

"So you don't know what happened."

"No."

"Well then we're done here." Phill shouted back. "Sam! How do I get out of here?"

"Awh, come one Phil! This was such a short visit." He barley gave him any information. Frustrating.

Phil stood in the water, flipped Dream off, and then got brought back to the other side of the prison.

That was an... unique encounter. Disappointing at best, though the information about Ranboo may come in handy once he gets out.


	9. mmMMMmmMmMMmM Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a short breather chapter due to the fact that the next one is going to be long, rough, and really emotionally raw. I'm taking my time with it to make sure it is how I want it to be.
> 
> Have some wholesome Ranboo in the meantime ^v^
> 
> Go out and touch some grass maybe.

_____________RANBOO________________

The buzzies were back, the little warm feelings as he placed the grass block down. This was the perfect spot for it. Walking on the damp ground, it squelching under his feet, realizing that he was getting the trim of Techno's coat all muddy. He would have to wash it and apologize afterwards, if he could find Techno.

The strange colourful man was watching from afar, probably thinking that Ranboo didn't notice. With how bright he was it was a shock that he thought he was hidden. It didn't bother Ranboo too much, he was having too much fun with his grass block placements. The golden sun glinted behind the trees and mountains as it started to set. The air picking up and chilling down, as if it was blowing from the snow biomes. It was nice to breathe it in as it cleared out his lungs. Ranboo walked down the path and spotted another grass block in need of movement. Picking it up he could feel it in his fingers, the dirt crumbling in them but still staying for the most part.

"Hey Ranboo." It was a strange sheep pirate lady talking to him, looking over the sunglasses that were almost pushed off her nose. "Whatcha doing?"

Ranboo looked at her and then back at the grass. He extended it to her. "Grass."

He gently placed it a few blocks away from where he picked it up, the tingly feeling coming back and filling him with energy and joy. There was something about it that just made him so gosh darn happy and he wasn't about to question it.

"Alright," she chuckled, "I wanted to see if you have seen BBH anywhere, I gotta talk about some stuff with him."

"BadBoyHalo? The dude who keeps talking about some sort of egg? I bumped into him a while ago but Tubbo said that we should avoid the whole egg thing." Ranboo stood back up and wiped his hands on his suit. He wondered why she was looking for BBH, maybe they were partners or something. He couldn't see them working together, the tall dark figure and this cheery rainbow sheep lady do not seem like they would work well together.

She sighed, "yeah." She paused, Ranboo could see the gears in her head turn. "Ranboo, are you having memory problems again?"

Ranboo scooped up some grass again, it calmed the nerves that were starting to build up in him. "They're all gone right now. I'm just... picking up grass, walking around, and thinking right now."

"All of them? Ranboo, that's not good." She started to follow as Ranboo went along walking in wherever his heard desired. "What DO you remember?"

Explaining himself over and over again to people had begun to be bothersome and a tad bit annoying. It was understandable that people would want to know but he wish he could just tell the story once and have everyone know. He placed the grass down and it gave him back the little bubble of joy. "Eh, I've been told things but remember? Yeah no, it's all gone."

"Oh..." She paused. "My name is Puffy. Do you mind if I just walk around with you?"

"Sure." Ranboo picked up another grass dirt block and they made their way down the path.


	10. Necrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be upsetting to some readers. 
> 
> Please proceed with caution and a good stuffed animal to cry into.

_______________TUBBO________________

"Are you sure you guys can't just tell me?" Tubbo was walking behind a wall that was Techno and Phil, Tommy right besides him. They were quiet, even Tommy, which set Tubbo off. The crunch of the snow sounded more like the stepping on small bones. The dusk was eerie, making the world look like they were living in a shadow box where everything was made out of paper. The birch trees stared at him with their shadowy eyes like they were watching their fates unravel. Tubbo tensed up at the sight of it all, the sense of dread was filling in his chest as he tried not to tremble.

"Seriously, what could be so hard to explain?" Tubbo pleaded with them, they should just tell him and get it over with... or maybe he didn't want to know what they were going to show him. It was so terrible that they won't even mutter it. It's something big, something that was going to change everything. At least that was what Tubbo decided. What else could it be? 

White flecks landed onto Techno's navy cloak, the red one still being with Ranboo. It shimmered under the light of the moon like a raven's feather, Tubbo could imagine it being a portal to another dimension of sorts. Tommy was sniffing the cold, he had forgotten a jacket. Tubbo so desperately wanted to offer him his own coat, but he knew that he would just refuse and say he wasn't cold and can handle it. Tubbo decided it was worth a shot. 

"Tommy, you want my coat?" 

He was dead silent as he shook his head. What the hell was with everyone? They suddenly stopped in front of a large roofless structure, it looked rushed. It was made out of dirt and wood, not something that would be very protective. It wasn't very high either, just three blocks all around. The torches on the top barely lit up the area, flickering and flying in the snowy air as they melted the falling snowflakes. The only entry was the dark oak door in the wall.

"We're here." Techno turned to face the others, his eyes unable to look at them. Tubbo felt like he was going to throw up, his hands and feet felt like TV static and his brain was fogged over and numb. This place had a bad feeling to it, the air heavy and hard to breathe in.

"This is the last chance to get out of this..." Phil was monotone yet somehow cold at the same time, his words were slowed. It dripped with tones that made Tubbo want to wrap himself up in a blanket and hide from the world. "This isn't something that any of us believe we could find the right words to explain."

Tubbo took a sharp wavering breath as he gathered himself. "This is about Ranboo, my friend." He stood up taller to hopefully hide his fear that he was feeling right now. Looking at Phil he could see the pain in his face, and the worry. Phil was worried about him... and so was Tommy, though he didn't show it as clearly as Phil it was there. The twitches of concern in his eyebrows and constant shifting eyesight could tell Tubbo all he needed. "I would like to know what is going on."

"Alright. Go ahead in." Techno stepped away from the door, allowing Tubbo to open the door to a confusing scene. Empty potion bottles scattered all over the place. In the center of the box were three lumps covered by a strange green fabric, snow lightly fallen on top of it. It was hard to tell what he was looking at exactly. Everyone else made their way in, all but Tommy. He sat outside and picked at the holes in his jeans. 

"What is this?" Tubbo walked over to the bundles of fabric and crouched down next to them. Phil joined him, crouching like a perched bird. He smelled somewhat of whiskey and campfire.

"They are Ranboo's three canon lives Tubbo." Techno stated bluntly from afar.

"What? No they-" He picked up the corner of one of the blankets and lifted it up to see... Ranboo. He continued lifting and his eyes got wide. One. Two. Three. All in the same place. "What the hell? No no nononono- This isn't-" Tubbo sharply stood up and started taking steps back, the green fabric floating down to cover everything back up. He couldn't hear the crunch of his footsteps in the snow due to the pounding in his head.

No, Tubbo didn't want to believe it. There had to be some other explanation for this, there was no way it was that simple. Dream or- something! Ranboo wasn't gone, he was still here. This was an illusion or something, he was seeing things! He had just talked to Ranboo, he had walked and laughed with him only hours ago. This wasn't real! He was dreaming... but staring at the expressionless faces of Ranboo made it hard to ignore the fact that they were him.

"Tubbo it's real..."

"How! How did this happen!" Tubbo screamed out at no one in particular, it bouncing off the walls creating a feeling of empty. His whole head was spinning as his whole body was starting to go numb. He couldn't think because his thoughts were going a million miles past him. His lungs begged for air but no matter how much he tried to breathe it just wasn't enough. Everything hurt. It hurt so much.

"He... Tubbo the potions... poison and harming. He-" Phil was unable to finish what he was trying to day but Tubbo could understand. Ranboo had...

Tubbo cried out for what felt like an eternity till his voice could no longer give him sound. He didn't know who's it was and he didn't care. This was a horrible way to find out, but could understand the difficulty of convincing someone that the person that you have been interacting with was actually dead. Ranboo was dead. Dead, full on gone. This was Sam's fault, if it wasn't for showing Ranboo the books Ranboo wouldn't have freaked out and did this. Tubbo gripped onto the soft fur of Techno's coat, he didn't care what he did anymore. He had failed a friend.

_______________TOMMY________________

Tommy winced at the screams of grief coming from inside the walls. He was going to react this way no matter how they told him, it was better for him to have solid proof than to go around trying to find evidence that they were wrong. Clawing for things that aren't there would be worse. He closed his eyes and tried not to listen to Tubbo, but the more he tried not to the more he heard.

Suddenly he was at the final battle with Dream for the discs, not really... but it sure felt like it. He could hear Tubbo's screams from Dream's attacks as he called out for help. The eventual way Tubbo had completely given up on life when they were seemingly trapped. The loneliness of exile, it all came crashing down through the screams.

Eventually there was silence and Techno came out with Phil carrying Tubbo, who had fallen asleep. "He exhausted himself to the point of passing out."

"Why didn't you come in with us? You could have been a better support for him you know." Techno sharply stated.

"It's none of your fucking business bitch." There was no way in hell he was going to explain to Mr. Blade that he couldn't handle seeing Tubbo in that much pain, he knew it was going to happen. It was always going to happen. He didn't want to hurt from seeing Tubbo that way, his friend in so much anguish. He quickly wiped away tears from his face, hoping that neither of them saw that he was crying. He doesn't cry.

"I expected him to take it rough, but not this much." Said Phil, who had passed Tubbo on to Techno to carry. It was weird seeing him be all soft, or well, kinder than usual. Guess that was the situation they were in, there were no sides right now. It was just a group of people carrying a secret together.

Tommy wondered how they were going to break it to Ranboo that he was a ghost, it would be a really bad idea to show him his own bodies but he may not believe that he was a ghost without proof. He was just a fucking kid, he shouldn't have to deal with the shit that he had gone through. He's still recovering from exile and the destruction of L'Manburg... and Willbur's betrayal. He just wanted a moment to breathe, be a kid. Yet here he is with his best friend trying to figure out shit with ghosts and death.

"Phil, do you think he will hate me for this?" He basically helped traumatize his best friend in the whole wide world, it would make sense for Tubbo to hate him for that. He was acting like Dream he thought, and that made his stomach become lead. Yeah, this is something Dream would do wouldn't he, the fucking bitch. He didn't want to be like that though. He wanted to be a friend to be counted on, to have fun with!

"No, upset maybe, but not hate. It's a complicated situation really, we decided that it would be better to show than tell so if anything the blame should be split between us." Phil munched on a piece of jerky and continued. "I'm sure it will be fine Tommy."

"I don't hate any of you." Tubbo mumbled into Technoblade's coat, Tommy was just barely able to hear it. "I wouldn't have believed you without seeing it with my own eyes."

"Oh, you're awake." Techno exclaimed.

"Yeah, I woke up when you switched. I don't think I can walk though... too tired."

"My house is close... I'll drop you off there and check your place to find Ra- Ghostboo. Ghostboo? Yeah... Ghostboo. He's probably really confused right now waiting for you."

Techno was being oddly kind. It was pretty suspicious if you had to ask Tommy for his opinion, but they had to take every bit of kindness that was offered. Tubbo rambled on about honeybees and different flowers to distract everyone from the disaster that had happened until they reached Technoblade's house. It stood there in the quiet white snow, it no longer seemed as scary as it always seemed to Tommy. It was a home where they can breathe and relax, even if for a short moment. 

"I'll pull out some beds and food for you all and then I'll head out." Techno death stared at Tommy. "Don't steal anything while I'm gone."

"Don't worry Techno, I got an eye on him."

The Blade gave a thumbs up and left Phil with the boys. They barley talked while they ate, Tubbo was picking at his food mostly and not really eating any of it. Once they were done they rolled out the beds and they all fell asleep. All but Tommy. 

Tommy stared at the ceiling, seeing the textures of the wood and following them with his eyes. Ghostly cries echoed in his head as if they were happening at the moment, though he knew they were just memories of what happened playing in his head. His ears rang, they had always been ringing since the first time L'Manburg blew up and only had gotten worse with time. He worried that eventually the ringing will fill his ears to the point of no longer being able to hear anything else. Not the sound of running water or the laughter of his friends. 

He tried not to think about it much. He wished he had one of his discs with him so that he could play something to distract from the noise. Instead Tommy left bed and went on an outdoor walk, passing the strange polar bears that were outside the house for some reason. He climbed a little bit aways from the house till he could see his surroundings, the cold letting him ignore the ringing for just a bit. It was a beautiful starry sky, the little stars shining down on top of him as if they were mocking and laughing at him.

"FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING BITCH OF A UNIVERSE IM GOING KILL YOU JUST FUCKING DIE BITCH YEAH THATS RIGHT FUCK YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU FUCKING HURT MY BEST FRIEND I WILL COME FOR YOUR SHITTY FUCKING KNEECAPS YOU FUCKER BITCH!" Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs, he didn't care who heard him. It felt good to get it out, scream at the universe that did this to him. He was pissed. He was pissed at Ranboo for dying because that hurt Tubbo. He was pissed at Dream. He was pissed at Technoblade. And most of all he was pissed at himself for being a shitty friend to Tubbo for so long. 

"Tommy?"

"aH! Karl what the fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need help please go and talk to someone, don't go through it alone.  
> There are people out there who will help.


	11. Ecophobia

_______________KARL________________

He had learned where Ranboo had been living since the destruction of L'Manburg from Puffy. It was only the next logical step to look for clues in Ranboo's own home, he just hoped that Ranboo wasn't there. The hike was long and the biome was cold, he didn't want to have to wait in the snow for Ranboo to leave. Hiking up the mountain near where he was told it was he randomly bumped into Tommy.

"Tommy?"

"aH! Karl what the fuck!" He stumbled, almost falling on his butt. That honestly made Karl chuckle.

"Sorry, didn't know you were here. I was wondering if Ranboo was home." 

Tommy looked back at the house that was now visable from on top of the mountain, the smoke pillowing from the chimney flowed in the air like cursed clouds. Was this where Ranboo was living, it was pleasant looking and homey. Ranboo had been greatly affected by the destruction of L'Manburg so it only made sense for him to live far away from it all. It would take years for the Bloodvines to reach here as well, it was a smart place to live.

"No... he's..." Tommy shuffled, he wasn't usually this quiet. Something was up with him. Well there was something obviously, but what Karl wasn't sure. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Is that his home?" Karl pointed towards the home Tommy was looking at.

"No that's Technoblade's place. Ranboo..." Tommy didn't finish what he was saying, instead he just trailed off in thought. Karl looked around to see a shack with strangely built walls, was Ranboo living with Techno? That was odd but not impossible.

"What about that?" Karl pointed to the uniquely built home he was looking at, Tommy joined in staring at it. 

"Probably..."

"Do you think..." Karl had to find the right words so that Tommy wouldn't suspect too much, "that it would be okay if I peeked around? I let him borrow something of mine but he seems to have forgotten that he did."

"Karl. Go right the fuck ahead mate, I don't think Ranboo would care anymore." Tommy coldly started to walked away back to Technoblade's house.

"Wait, why not?" Karl reached out to stop Tommy but he was too far away, so he jogged up next to him. the blonde had few to no emotions showing, blunt and cold. He had gone through so much but was always seemingly so cheerful and energetic, what the hell happened? I mean, Karl heard him screaming at... God? The universe? Something must have happened to Tubbo and it affected him. They were really close friends.

"He's dead. Like, full on three lives dead." 

Karl froze while Tommy continued making his way down the mountain. Ranboo was... dead? But Karl had just talked to him today, how was it possible to lose three lives in that timespan? It made no sense! Guess he couldn't complain too much, at least THAT future will never become a thing. One less horrible future to worry about, even if it was at the cost of a life of someone else. Karl felt guilty feeling glad that he didn't have to do anything to have Ranboo die, it was morally wrong to think that but no matter his morals he would always protect his fiancees. Even if his memories of them were slowly starting to slip away as he lost himself he could never forget their love.

"H- how did it happen?"

Tommy never answered him, just continued to walk away in the snow. Karl could feel a tight feeling in his chest as he breathed the sharp air, his hands starting to go numb. The only thing he was left to do was go back home. That was it, home. It was safe.

Unfortunately, his time traveling chose a different path for him as it sucked him in the void of timeless space.

______________RANBOO_________________

No one was there. Ranboo had looked around the whole town to find no one in sight. Where the heck was everyone? It wasn't like he could go look for them, he would have no clue where to start! It was dark and cold and he didn't know if he was allowed to go inside Tubbo's house if he wasn't there.

He continued on the friendship bracelet he had started with Tubbo. It was a combination of red, white, black, and green. Tubbo picked them out because they were what reminded him of Ranboo, and he could see why. Weaving the strings in and out and tying knots, it gave him a purpose of some sort besides existing. The tension of the strings against his fingers was a little rough, but nothing he couldn't deal with. The v pattern continued to grow as he continued on, he was building something. It may not be super important but it was something he was doing, he was making something.

"Ranboo? What are you doing out in the cold?" Ranboo looked up to see Technoblade looking over the banister of the stairs, his eyebrows furrowed as he squinted at Ranboo. This was the first time properly seeing Techno, the first time his vision was too fuzzy out of fear. He looked like a piglin but a bit more humanoid, big tusks poked out of his mouth. He was more intimidating than his voice, which was pretty intimidating in Ranboo's opinion.

"I didn't know if Tubbo wold be happy with me going inside his house without permission." Ranboo shoved the bracelet in his pocket and stood up.

"He wouldn't. Now come on, I think it's time to bring you back to your home. Everyone else is at my place, we all need to have a discussion in the morning." 

Ranboo followed Techno down the path and to a portal, making their way through the nether and to an out of the way portal. Leaving it they came to a snow biome, it was a strange feeling as the temperatures changed. It was a little bit more of a walk but Ranboo eventually could see a pleasant looking house in the distance. Was this his home? It was so nice looking it was hard to believe it.

"This is my place, you lived right over there." Techno pointed to a small shack at the side of the mountain. That was a little bit more believable, though it didn't look all too welcoming to him. It gave off bad vibes. 

"Do you mind if I stay in your place for tonight?" Ranboo didn't want to sleep in his house just yet. He didn't want to be alone anymore, not now.

"Yeah, enter through the door with the stairs, you can wake Phil up to give you a bed. I gotta go do some more things before heading to bed." Techno walked Ranboo to the house and then left, leaving Ranboo alone to head inside. It was dark but warm, the only light was from the fire in the fireplace. It illuminated Phil and Tubbo, who were sleeping peacefully on the floor. There was a third empty bed.

There was a blonde sitting next to the fire, he was wearing a red and white shirt, he was scruffy and looked like he had been crying. who he was, Ranboo wasn't sure.

"Uh... hi?" Ranboo waved at the guy. 

"Hello Ranboo." 

"I'm assuming you're a friend?" Ranboo slowly bushed the door closed behind him, still looking at the strange person starting daggers into him. "Right?"

"Yeah I guess." He looked away and went to stare into the fire. "You can take my bed, I'm not really tired."

"You sure?" Ranboo looked at the bed on the floor, it sure looked comfortable. 

He nodded. Ranboo didn't want to push talking with him, he was cold and unpleasant to talk to anyways. Ranboo was sure that if he kept talking he would get upset at him and Ranboo didn't want to be making any conflicts. He settled down in the bed and curled up into the blankets. It was warm and nice after a long day of walking around, his legs were tired and aching. 

This wasn't so bad as he feared it would be.


	12. Ombrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a ship. 
> 
> TW// Derealization - Depersonalization
> 
> You are real. Yes you. The person reading this is real. And so are those around you.

______________RANBOO_________________

Ranboo laid in the rain face up, the droplets hitting and sizzling on his skin but didn't hurt. He laid in the mud, sinking further and further down into it as if the earth was trying to swallow him whole. There were bees buzzing somewhere in the distance, stuck in the rain as well. The sound of it falling was melodic and filled his head with nothing but it and it's music. he could hear in the distance a faint... waltz. Mellohi. It played overtop the noise of the rain.

"Hey Ranboo." Dream leaned over, blocking the rain from hitting Ranboo's face. His blonde hair was flopping out to the sides of the old and cracked white mask. His green hoodie probably wasn't doing much to help with the rain, it looked to be soaked already.

"Hey Dream." 

"What are you doing out in the rain? Don't you have like... a water allergy?" 

"Come, lay down with me." Ranboo waived for Dream to join him in the mud, he didn't. "Please?"

Eventually Dream sat down in the mud and laid down next to Ranboo. He could hear Dream sigh. "This is gross."

"Don't focus on that. Listen to the earth, the dirt, the mud, the worms. What do they tell you?" The world was so noisy it was a shock he hadn't gone insane from it all.

"I hear the rain."

"Dream, we were once just energy, a spark. Eventually our spark will have to go back into the earth. I hope my friend's sparks don't stray too far from mine once they too need to return."

"What is with you man? You're getting all analytical and... weird."

Ranboo raised his hand to the sky, mud splattering on his cheek but it didn't mind him. His hand was so long compared to humans. "It's because I don't feel anymore Dream."

"What do you mean?" 

Ranboo sat up, Dream following after him. They both got up together till they were standing face to face, the rain still pouring down. "Don't you hear it?" Ranboo reached out his hand for Dream. "The music?"

"No. Ranboo wha-" Dream couldn't finish his sentence, it was like the world stopped him at once. The trees dripped, or they looked like they were dripping. Were they even there? Of course not. Ranboo grabbed on to Dream, he wasn't really there and he kew it yet he started to waltz anyways. Dream followed along like a clockwork machine. 

Ranboo continued with the music, its slow and beautiful hypnotism was filling the whole land. He should have felt cold. He should have felt wet. He should have felt dirty. But all he could feel was the false figure of Dream in front of him. The painted on smile melted away into nothing, leaving Ranboo staring at a blank white sheet. A ghost.

"Ranboo, what the hell is going on?"

He smiled, but it wasn't genuine. A smile you give others so they do not concern others. He met eyes with the strange mask, though it no longer had a face. It was a blank slate. "Dream, I'm dead."

It was true, he was dead. A ghost. He didn't exist in the first place. He was a faded memory that will fade out over time. It was only a matter of when he would be forgotten, stopping to exist all together. IF you are forgotten, did you ever even exist? Ranboo didn't think so. The things you create will crumble down, be left, destroyed, burned, torn, thrown away.

Ranboo sunk further and further into the mud, first went his knees then his waist and eventually his head. It enveloped him. He couldn't breathe but it didn't bother him, he didn't need to breathe anymore. The only thoughts he had were those of: oh I'm falling. He was falling and would never be able to stop.

Emotion, it sparked a bit. Happiness. Joy. Being one with the earth, it was where he belonged. He never wanted to leave the warm embrace of mother earth.


	13. Phasmophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing listening to cute ghost music and then
> 
> BAM
> 
> Undertale - Fallen Down (slowed+reverb)
> 
> God has punished me for the ending I have planned.

______________TUBBO_________________

Tubbo woke up to the sound of birds chirping out the window and the sun shining into his eyes. He could hear the clinking of utensils. Opening his eyes he saw Phil and Ghostboo eating breakfast, which seemed to be just a bunch of mixed fruits. Tubbo sat up and tiredly looked around, he was unable to find Tommy.

"Good Morning Tubbo!" Ghostboo said cheerfully. It hurt to hear him so cheerful. Tubbo could feel tears start to form in his eyes again. He rubbed them away as if he was wiping away the sleep dust from his eyes, he didn't want to make Ghostboo confused. It wasn't yet time to tell him yet, there needed to be more people to be there as a support. They weren't lying when they said ignorance is bliss. 

"Morning Ranboo. When did you get here?" Tubbo made his way over and got a bowl of fruit from Phil, it was chunks of apple and melon with roasted pumpkin seeds and sugar. Not a bad meal, but not the best either.

"Midnight I think." He ate a bit more and continued. "Who was the blonde guy?"

"Tommy?" Was Tommy awake when Ghostboo arrived here? Tubbo wondered what it was like. Tommy was the first one to learn the truth. It seems like Ghostboo was not told by Tommy during the night, which was good for a multitude of reasons. "It was probably him, wears a red bandana?"

"Yeah, that's him." Ghostboo was picking at his food, scooping out the apple slices mainly. Tubbo slowly finished his own breakfast, it was still nauseating to think that the person in front of him was just a ghost and not really Ranboo. 

"When Techno gets back we will all have a conversation. It's going to be a bit tough, you think you can handle it?" Phil had started cleaning up the cots and putting things away that he used to make the breakfast. 

"Sure? I mean... it's about me isn't it?" Ghostboo replied. Tubbo knew that Phil didn't ask Ghostboo that question. With how he reacted last night it was only obvious that Phil would be worried about this morning. 

"It'll be fine Phil." 

They spent time filling in blanks and telling stories to Ghostboo till Technoblade arrived, Tommy following in right after. He was covered with dirt and soot. Where the hell did Tommy go? Mining?

They all sat down together on the floor in Techno's house, it was cramped with how many people were there. It was obvious that Techno had never planned to have this many people in his house. It started becoming stuffy and even warmer than it already was. 

"So... What did you guys want to talk to me about?"

______________RANBOO_________________

"You're dead."

Phil's words became an icy spear right through Ranboo's heart, his whole body slowly grew cold as his head spun. No, he couldn't be dead. He was standing right here and could feel things! But the more he thought about it the more it would make sense. Along with the dream he had last night it was becoming more and more plausible. Dead, seemingly it wasn't as bad as he worried. Where the past worry came from, he had no clue. Maybe he remembered a bit more than he thought...

"Oh. Okay..." He didn't know what else to say, if all of them had learned this then it must be true. He was dead, full on deceased. "So now what?"

"You're taking this awfully well." Tommy scoffed, his arms were folded and he was leaning back onto a strange box in the corner of the room. He was obviously not his friend when he was alive. Why he was even here was confusing, he probably was friends with other people here.

"Well... I had a dream last night where I- I told someone I was dead." Ranboo shuffled, as soon as he ended the sentence he regretted it, they were only going to ask him more questions that he was partially unwilling to answer. What would they do if he told them it was Dream that he was talking to? "I did really feel like what one would expect to feel like a ghost. It was empty but peaceful."

Phil spoke from his corner of the room. "That certainly is interesting. Maybe part of you remembers that you're dead."

"It could be like Ghostbur, who only remembered his happy memories." Tubbo piped in, "but this time it's just forgetting everything."

They talked with each other while Ranboo thought, or what they were calling him, Ghostboo. He was dead, so why did he still get cold and feel pain? Why was he still able to feel hungry and eat? There were so many questions he had and none of them will be able to get answered. By listening in it was obvious that this other ghost has not been around in a while, which means that he couldn't ask him questions about it. 

He pulled out the book 'What I Remember' and turned to the first page. He struck through 'My name is Ranboo' and replaced it with: My name is Ghostboo. I am dead.

"Hey..." Ghostboo piped in, "do you guys know how I exactly died?"

The room went cold silent, they stared at him. He didn't like all the eyes on him. It was bad, they were bad. Eyes were bad and there were eyes everywhere. His skin prickled as ever hair was on its end. He felt like a frightened cat waiting for the dog to come and slaughter it in the back alley.

Ghostboo looked down and shielded his eyes, but he could still feel the others looking at him. "Y- you don't have to tell me! It's okay just please stop staring at me."

"Ah shit right, part enderman. Too many eyes got it." He could feel everyone's eyes turn away after Phil's correct statement. Guess picking up dirt wasn't the only thing that Ghostboo got from his enderman genes.

"Oh shit right." Tommy looked away, making things feel better. "I uh... was the one who found your bodies. There were a bunch of fucking bottles everywhere."

"Ghostboo you... you drank some lethal potions." Tubbo's voice was soft and quiet.

"I- oh." Ghostboo was still numb with all this information coming to him, he was hearing things but quite a bit of it wasn't processing. "If I'm here will there still be a funeral?"

"Do you want one?" Phil joked through a sad smile. Ranboo was important to him, that was what Ghostboo's conclusion was. Ghostboo knew that he wasn't Ranboo, and never will be. He was someone completely different, someone who will have new memories with these people that cared so much for his counterpart. 

"If it will help everyone move on, I say it would be for the best."

Technoblade huffed. "Guess we have a funeral to plan then."


	14. Algophobia

______________TECHNOBLADE_________________

It was strange having Ghostboo around. It had been a few weeks and he still hadn't gotten used to it. The kid had been learning how to use so-called 'ghost powers' by moving in and out of walls and becoming invisible completely. It was useful to an extent, Techno had been helping him with making the shack behind his house more presentable. It now looked like an actual home, a small haunted cottage. 

Ghostboo was chilling on the front porch, Techno reading 'The Art of War' to him. Ghostboo didn't seem to be all that interested but he listened anyways, half sunk into the floor as if it was a strange shaped chair. The cloak that he had been given to him by Techno to permanently keep was bunched up where the porch met it.

"Techno... where did the other ghost go?" 

"What do you mean? Ghostbur? Not sure, he just disappeared one day." Techno put a bookmark in his book and closed it. Ghostboo had moved closer, no longer in the floor.

"Do you think I will disappear one day?" The kid was concerned, he didn't try to hide the emotion. Techno could understand it, disappearing one day sounds terrifying. Ghostboo was trembling, not much but he was. He was curling in on himself, hunched over like an old man. Techno placed a hand on Ghostboo's head, avoiding stabbing his hand on the kid's horns.

"I don't think you are going anywhere anytime soon." He ruffled Ghostboo's hair. The sun was shining warmly down on them, it was able to counter the cold of the snow. Either that or he was just so used to it that it didn't bother him anymore. 

Techno opened up his book again and started reading out loud again, Ghostboo pulling out the string project he had been working on since day one. He was taking his time with it. Techno didn't get why he was spending so much time to make it, but it was something for him to hold on to and keep him grounded to this world. Maybe Ghostboo knew that, which is why he was taking his sweet time to finish it. Technoblade made a mental note to dye some more strings so that when he finishes one he can make another.

They stat there together till the sun was starting to set. The golden tint of the sun covered everything. Techno closed his book and looked at Ghostboo, who had fallen asleep sometime during the reading. 

"Come on, it wasn't that boring was it?" He said to himself.

He picked the kid up and brought him inside his house, laying him down on his bed, it was still pretty bare. The only decorations was a pot on the crafting table with a single wither rose inside it. There was a few chests with very few items in them and a couple furnaces. Techno thought about turning them on to warm up the place a little more but decided against it, adding a few more logs onto the fire in the fireplace that they had recently finished. They crackled as they burned a bright orange.

Techno sat down next to it and continued reading his book, part of him had the fear that if he left Ghostboo alone he would disappear. It wasn't that he cared too much, but it would crush Phil even more. Besides, he was useful to have around to help with things. 

No, he cared about the kid. There was no internal monologue that he could have with himself to deny that fact. Ranboo was someone he cared a lot about, and so was Ghostboo. Even if they were not the same, it sure did feel like it. They acted the same, even with no memories. Techno didn't want to lose him again, one of the few people he had started to care for. A friend.

______________GHOSTBOO_________________

Ghostboo woke up to the sun shining in his eyes through his window. It was another day, another sunrise. He was going to visit Tubbo today. What they were going to do was a mystery to anyone, but he always was happy when he was with Tubbo. He was happy to hang out with anyone, but the excitement that Tubbo had whenever he came to visit was always so heartwarming and honestly a bit funny to watch.

He made his way over to Snowchester, the walk long but not unpleasant. The bloodvines were still there, but they had been shrinking down and not as bothersome anymore, which was nice. Ghostboo was happy that he could walk around without tripping over them anymore.

Ghostboo walked around until he saw Tubbo with Tommy, they were working on some strange building together. Tommy seemed to be more focused on the work than Tubbo, who was building flowerbeds and planting flowers in said flowerbeds. 

"Hey! Tubbo! Tommy! Hi!" Ghostboo waved at the two while making his way to them.

"Ranboo!" Tubbo stood up and shook the dirt off his hands. Ghostboo winced at being called Ranboo but he let it slide, Tubbo was happy that he was there.

"You mean Ghostboo." Tommy coldly stated, but his face spread into a smile. Ghostboo and Tommy had a strange 'Let's get along because we both care about Tubbo' friendship. Ghostboo wouldn't call Tommy a friend, but he wasn't an enemy either. Thinking about it, he didn't really have any enemies that he could think of. Even Dream, the person everyone seemed to hate, but that was because he had never actually met the man. 

"Yeah sure, whatever." Tubbo brushed it off. Ghostboo knew that he was still trying to cling on to things that weren't there, but it was letting him be happy so he let it slide. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to say hi. Whatchya building?" 

"A BEE HOUSE!" Tubbo excitingly gestured to the build. Ghostboo could make out the plans for a dome and everything but still didn't understand why they were building something like that in a biome like the one they were in. 

"I went exploring yesterday and was able to get a few bees." Tommy showed off one of the beehives that he had. 

"Impressive. I can't wait to see it when it is done!"

"Do you want to help?" 

"Uh, won't I just get in the way?"

"No you won't." Tommy sighed. "Actually... you can get some grass blocks for a second level that would be great. You got that silk tough hands or whatever."

"YEAH!" Tubbo excitingly agreed.

So Ghostboo did. He walked around picking up dirt blocks and placing them in his pockets. It upset him that he wasn't placing one down before picking another up but it wasn't that bad. Eventually he made platforms of floating grass inside the finished built glass dome and eventually helped plant the flowers around the place. Stepping back the three of them looked at the building they had created, all beaming with pride. Bees were already buzzing around inside it happily.

"This was fun." Ghostboo sighed.

"You're telling me! I did most of the fucking work while you two chose flowers!" Tommy protested.

"Hey. Flower choice is an integral part of the build!"

Tubbo and Ghostboo laughed while Tommy got more and more mad. 

Eventually he had to head back to his home. He said his goodbyes and walked through the snow and on the path and eventually through the nether until he got back to his house. Technoblade was outside fighting the already spawning mobs, training probably. Ghostboo decided not to bother him and went to his home. The fire had already been lit for him. Techno was soft and he knew it, though he would never admit it. Ghostboo put things away and worked on his bracelet for a bit before heading to bed. Drifting off into dreamland he realized that he was happy, content and happy. 

He wished that he could stay like this forever.


	15. Troubles

The snow continued down like usual. It covered everything in a white blanket of snow. Torches melting it away into water as the flames continue to flicker in and out. Flakes that never reached the ground died in the warm air of the flames.

.

.

Tubbo wandered around, calling out for a lost friend. It has been like that for months now. His voice slowly growing raspy and quieter, holes seemingly being worn into his shoes. No one stopped him, they wouldn't dare. At nights he may be found asleep at Ranboo's grave, it happened so often that people started leaving blankets out for him so he didn't get cold during the night.

.

.

Tommy follows behind but does not say anything. He silently follows as a support for his best friend. There wasn't much he could do besides help. It was like drowning in a sea with no way to get out, hopeless. He was never going to get his cheery friend back from the loss.

.

.

Technoblade avoids the house build behind his, worried that if he went back... he would find nothing there. He spent his time gathering skulls and soul sand, diamonds and netherite, gold and redstone. What for? He wasn't sure. It was something to keep him busy.

.

.

Phil visiting the memorial they had built what felt like so long ago. Piles of wilted flowers were gathered at the base of it, brought by the people that Ranboo considered friends. On some nights one could see Phil peacefully sitting there, reading a book or playing an instrument with a strangely cheery tune, the chords ringing though the area.

.

.

Sam continued to guard the prison, the strange occurrences all but a strange blip in the history. 'Do Not Read' still hidden away in the chest of waivers signed. He brushes it off every so often but the bookworms have started to infect it. Strangely, the rest of the books were fine. Holes and tunnels were dig through the pages, but the bugs were no longer there.

.

.

A single woven bracelet laid on top of a note left on Tubbo's bedside table, sitting there the same as when it was left there. Dust collecting on top of it. Tubbo had been too scared to disturb it for the fear of it fading away as well, crumble into ash and wash away as soon as he touched it.

.

.

.

"Thank you."


End file.
